warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sagenose
|apps = None |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny |deadbooks = None}} Sagepaw is a small, pale gray tom. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Firestar sends a SkyClan patrol to help free Petal, along with her kits, from their cruel Twoleg who rarely feeds Petal and locks her inside the nest once her kits are born. After the rescue, Sagekit grows up in SkyClan, along with his sister Mintkit and his mother, now known as Petalnose. His father is revealed to be Rainfur. :During a training session with Sandstorm, Sagekit tries to copy Sandstorm's demonstration, but falls and snags a claw in a "flurry of fluffy furred legs and tail." Echosong then comforts Sagekit and calls him a warrior, making him proud enough to boast to the other kits. :His father later goes on an attacking party to try to drive the rats away. He is killed, and Petalnose keeps it a secret from them for a while. They are later seen grieving for him during his vigil. :At the end, Sagekit is seen with his sibling, Mintkit, feeling jealous about having to wait to be apprentices. ''SkyClan's Destiny :He is first listed as an apprentice. He and his sister, Mintpaw, are seen training in the camp. Both of them participate in a battle move. He flashes out his claws at Mintpaw, but Mintpaw is too fast and rolls away, ducking under him and hooking his hind legs right out from under him. Leafstar had been watching them, and she praises them. :Later, he is seen climbing up the cliff highest above the new dens founded for other warriors to sleep in. Sharpclaw helplessly tries to rescue him, but when he does, it is too late. Sagepaw falls, hitting his leg on a boulder and lands in camp. Echosong inspects the apprentice, reporting that his leg isn't broken, just dislocated. She says it's going to hurt if he wants it back in place. He replies it's okay, and before Echosong gets to work, Sparrowpelt brings a stick for Sagepaw to bite on so the pain eases a bit. While Echosong puts his leg back into place, Sagepaw snaps the stick due to the pain. When Stick, Cora, Coal, and Shorty's group first comes to the gorge, Sagepaw wakes up yowling that his leg hurts. He is shown to be jealous to have missed out on the rat-invasion. :Later on, he returns to regular training when his leg heals. He is one of the cats that shows extreme hesitancy and mistrust of the newcomers, which is shown when he looks mutinous during their warrior ceremony and hisses to his mother and mentor, Petalnose, that he does not want to follow their orders. Trivia *Sagekit has also been described as a gray tabby she-cat in ''Firestar's Quest. *It was revealed in the seventh Erin Hunter Chat that Sagepaw did, indeed, become a warrior, but at the time she had forgotten what his warrior name was. *For an entire chapter, Sagekit was described as she-cat, then directly after that chapter, he was said to be a tom again. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Petalnose: Father: :Rainfur: Sister: :Mintfur: Tree References and Citations Category:Apprentices Category:SkyClan's Destiny Characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters